¡Por siempre Fairy Tail: Nueva Generación!
by Sirnight Crescent
Summary: ¡Las aventuras de los hijos de los magos Fairy Tail! Ellos siempre serán iguales, nunca cambiaran. Son una familia, ¡son Fairy Tail!


_Disclaimer_: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, esta adaptación es mía. Prohibida adaptarla.

* * *

— ¡Por siempre Fairy Tail: Nueva Generación! —

— Primera parte: Misión Galuna —

Capítulo #1: Misiones imposibles

.

.

.

Han pasado casi 21 años desde la última aventura de nuestros magos de Fairy Tail.

Después de haber derrotado a Tártaros y de que Zeref se hubiera vuelto a ocultar, la vida de Fiore mejoró notablemente. Aunque el peligro aún seguía en pie, muchos magos decidieron formar sus familias, y entre ellos, los magos de Fairy Tail principalmente.

No hablaremos de lo que pasó antes de eso, pues es otra historia. Nos concentraremos en...

* * *

Año X812 — Sede del Gremio Fairy Tail

—¡Mira-chan, una cerveza aqui por favor!

Mirajane volteó, con una bandeja en manos, y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Allí voy! —pronunció, acercándose a una de las mesas para dejar la cerveza. Su rostro seguía jovial y dulce, como si no hubieran pasado 21 años. Su cabello iba corto, como lo solía llevar Lissana, pero seguía totalmente reconocible.

—¡Light-chan, por favor tráenos unas malteadas!

—¡Hai!

Una rubia se acercó a la mesa que la había llamado y dejo con delicadeza las malteadas ordenadas. Al tener la bandeja vacía la sostuvo con una mano. Sonrió y se retiró, apartando los mechones rebeldes que caían en su frente y tapaban sus ojos olivas. Su vestido morado era hasta los muslos, y llevaba unas balerinas negras.

Esta chica es Lightning Dreyar.

Light se acercó a su madre, Mirajane, y le entregó la bandeja.

—Light, ¿segura no quieres cortarte el cabello?

La menor negó con la cabeza; su cabello casi le llegaba a las rodillas. Mira suspiró y sacó de sus bolsillos un broche. Se acercó al rostro de su hija y le sostuvo los mechones con el broche.

—Mamá, no es necesario esto...

Mira rió: —Claro, como tu digas, niñata. Ahora, tómate un descanso, ¿vale?

—Sí mamá.

Light dejó su delantal sobre la barra y saltó esta, cuidando de que su vestido morado no se levantara.

Se acercó a una mesa donde una peliceleste platicaba con un peliblanco, quien no se mostraba incómodo.

—Ah, Mak-nii-chan, Talli.

Talli llevaba el cabello suelto que caía sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos eran chispeantes y rojos. Tenía una camiseta negra y unos pantalones cortos grises, acompañados de unas botas negras adornadas con tachuelas. Un piercing asomaba de su ceja izquierda, y tenía unas bandanas anaranjadas amarradas en sus muñecas.

Ella es Metallicana Redfox, hija de Gajeel y Levy Redfox.

Mak, en cambio, llevaba el cabello blanco hasta la nuca, y sus ojos eran tan azules como los de su madre. Tenía una camiseta morada, un chaleco negro, y unos pantalones rojo vino. Tenía una cicatriz debajo de sus labios.

El es Makarov Dreyar, el hermano mayor de Light.

Los mencionados levantaron la vista a Light, quien los miraba sonriente. Talli le saludo y se corrió un puesto para que la Dreyar menor se sentara. Mak miró a su hermana, quien lucía cansada.

—¿Qué me ves tanto?¿Quieres foto?

Mak negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo derecho ver a mi hermana menor que luce como si mamá le hubiera dado un discurso...

Light le miró con ojos suplicantes.

Mak parpadeó: —Ah, ¿así que era eso?

—¡Todo porque no logro usar ni magia Dragon Slayer ni el Take Over! Soy una vergüenza para los Dreyar. —Light dejó caer su rostro en seco contra la mesa. Mak suspiró y Talli le acarició la cabeza—. Si Milah aprende... a usar el Take Over antes que yo... les juro que me suicido...

—No seas exagerada, Light —bufó Mak, levantando la cabeza de su hermana menor para encararla.

Talli sonrió.

—¿Pero que pensaría Ry-chan si ya Light no estuviera?

Light se sonrojó y tuvo el efecto esperado: —M-mejor aprendo el Take Over...

Talli rió y a Makarov no le gusto la broma.

— Estas hablando de mi hermana, Talli...

—Si, lo sé; Makarov, molestarte es mi placer.

Mak chasqueó la lengua, ignorándola.

—Oe, por cierto, ¿cuando vienen los idiotas?—preguntó Mak.

Talli gruñó.

—Ni idea, pero definitivamente matare a Ryuuji y a Simon por no llevarme... Oh, y se que nuestros padres se llevaron a Igneel y Jev.

Makarov rió.

—¿Te han vuelto a dejar?

Talli asintió.

—Pues como a Gale siempre se le "olvida" que yo debería ir, no he ido a una misión en semanas.

Light sonrió.

—Ya veras como acompañas a Skyler, Talli.

La peliceleste se sonrojó hasta sus cabellos y comenzó a negar con las manos.

—N-n-n-n-n-n-o es por eso, Light. S-solo que...¡ah, tu sabes!

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par.

—Llegamos... —se escuchó una voz en las puertas del gremio, pero no eran los que Talli y los demás esperaban. Un grupo de dos chicos. Se acercaron a la mesa donde los mayores estaban.

—Oh, bienvenidos. —dijo Light, sonriendo.

—Hola, Light-san. —saludaron en coro.

—Makarov-san

Un chico pelimorado llamó a Mak, quien estaba al lado de su hermana.

—¿Si, Alex?

—¿Mis hermanos llegaron?

Mak negó.

Alex asintió. Llevaba una camisa blanca con bordes negros y un pantalón negro, además del tatuaje rojo que cruzaba su ojo derecho; era muy parecido a su padre cuando pertenecía a los 10 Magos Santos.

El es Alexander Fernandes, el menor de los Fernandes.

—Ne, seguro ya cometieron otra estupidez... —suspiró una chica pelinegra de ojos castaños. Su altura era tal que no parecía poseer solo 15 años. Llevaba un chaleco anaranjado que cubría sus pechos, y unos cortos y holgados pantalones blancos. Tenía tres piercings en su oreja derecha, y uno de esos conectaba con su labio inferior.

Ella es Legaly Redfox.

—¡Legaly!~

Talli había corrido contra su hermana menor y la había estrechado en un abrazo asfixiante.

—T-Talli-nee... ¿que pasa...?

—¡El maldito de Gale me volvió a dejar aquí mientras se fue de misión!¡Hasta a ti te ha llevado de misión!

Legaly asintió, pero Talli no soltó su agarre.

—Esto...Talli-san.

—¿Si, Alex? —sollozó la peliceleste.

—Estas matando a Legaly...

La mayor de los Redfox soltó a su hermana, quien cayó al piso, jadeando frenéticamente.

—Maldita hermana...

—¿Por qué siempre olvidan a Talli-san? —inquirió el Fernandes menor, con su típico aire de tranquilidad.

—Pues el asunto es que —comenzó Makarov, llamando la atención de los demás—, Skyler es tan sobreprotector que se niega a llevar a su mejor amiga-casi hermana a una misión donde sus hermanos —señaló acusatoriamente a Alexander y Legaly— arruinen olímpicamente la misión para evitar que te metas en algún lío.

Los presentes parpadearon, incrédulos.

—¿Como se supone que tu sabes esto, Mak? —inquirió Legaly, cruzada de brazos.

Mak se encogió de hombros.

—Fácil: él me lo dijo.

Pero era tarde; Talli estaba tirada en el suelo, derrotada al saber que era su "mejor amiga-casi hermana".

—Esta tirada en la friendzone indirectamente... —comentó Alex.

—Si... —lo apoyaron todos.

—¡Talli~! Tranquila, te comprendo que no te lleven de misión...

—Pero es que tú, Light —lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas—, no sabes usar magia, ¿ves?

A Light se le hinchó una vena en su frente. Se volteó macabramente hacia la puerta, donde un chico pelirrojo estaba cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa socarrona. Este traía una camisa morada, un saco negro y unos pantalones del mismo color, junto a un tatuaje rojo debajo de su ojo izquierdo

El es Simon Fernandes, primogénito de Jellal y Erza.

—Oye, Simon... No puedo usar magia, pero puedo mandarte a Crocus de una patada si me da la jodida gana. —le espetó Lightning.

—¿¡Ah sí!? ¡Venga pues, Dreyar!

—Simon...

El pelirrojo se quedó estático en su lugar al escuchar la macabra voz.

—¿S-sí...? —murmuró el pelirrojo.

Era una chica peliazulada quien le hablaba. Tenía el cabello hasta su espalda, una camisa de volantes roja y una falda corta blanca. Una bandana cuidaba que sus mechones no cayeran por su frente, dejando al visto los medios tatuajes debajo de sus rostros. Iba con una expresión cabreada, y todo se debía al par de idiotas que cargaba y a la actitud de su hermano mayor.

Ella es Millianne Fernandes.

—Das un paso más... Y te mostraré que heredé el dote de mamá con las espadas.—amenazó Millia.

Light rió ante el miedo provocado en Simon, y junto a Talli se acercó al grupo.

Millia dejó caer al suelo a los dos muchachos, quienes dieron contra este con un golpe seco.

—M-Millia, lo sentimos mucho... —murmuraron ambos.

—¡Cállense, dije!

Uno de ellos era rubio. Tenía un chaleco rojo, con una manga larga en su brazo izquierdo, y unos pantalones negros, además de una bufanda negra de escamas. El otro, en cambio, tenía el cabello azul brillante. Llevaba una camiseta de mangas largas de color rojo y unos pantalones blancos, con el complemento de un collar con forma de cruz.

Ellos son Ryuuji Dragneel y Skyler Fullbuster.

Talli suspiró cansada y se acercó a ambos.

—Chicos...—les acarició el cabello y ambos la vieron, sintiéndose iluminados.

Sonrieron.

—¡Talli~!

Hasta que Talli les miró encabronada, los levantó por los cabellos y los estrelló de nuevo al suelo.

—¡Hasta que llegan, mierdas! ¿¡Creen que de esta se salvan!? ¡Los voy a matar, malditos!¡Me han dejado de nuevo!

Antes de que ambos pudieran pronunciar palabra, dos chicos más llegaron.

—¡Hola! ¿Que tal, chicos? —dijo una pelirrosa. Sus chispeantes ojos caramelo saludaban. Iba ataviada con una camisa celeste sin mangas, un pantalón blanco muy corto, unas sandalias y una bufanda de escamas blancas en su cuello. Varias vendas rojas iban amarradas en su brazo derecho, y portaba unos guantes rojos.

—Hmph, hola... —saludó ahora un chico pelinegro. Su cabello rozaba sus hombros, pero su frente iba despejada por una bandana anaranjada que dejaba ver sus ojos rojos. Tenía una camiseta igual de anaranjada y unos jeans negros. Tenía 2 piercings en su oreja izquierda y otros dos en su oreja derecha.

Ellos son Layla Dragneel y Gale Redfox.

—¡Gale! —Talli ya estaba peligrosamente cerca del rostro de su hermano menor.

—A-ah... Talli-nee...

Talli lo tomó de la camiseta y lo comenzó a zarandear.

—¡Si me vuelven a dejar, nadie se acordara que Gale Refox alguna vez existió, ¿escuchaste?!

Gale asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza. Su hermana bufó y se apartó de él.

—Layla-chan. —llamó Light a la pelirrosa, quien sonreía.

—¿Hm?

—¿Que les pasó ahora en la misión?

El equipo recién llegado bajó la mirada, apenado.

—Pues... Ryuu-nii y Skyler se la pasaron discutiendo desde que partimos hasta que Millia les dejó seguramente estériles, Simon solamente regañaba y discutía con Millia, Gale se puso a discutir con todos... luego, al llegar al pueblo, destruimos la mitad de este en lo que era el trabajo y luego un cuarto del pueblo pues todos peleaban... Asi que, en pocas palabras: estamos endeudados, ese par de allí estan estériles, Gale esta herido moralmente, Simon traumado de por vida y yo... bueno, admito que la mayoria de los destrozos fueron míos, je~ — explicó Layla.

Todos se fueron de espaldas.

—Y así... —comenzó Skyler.

—¡Jamás seremos clase-S! —sollozó Ryuuji, apoyándose contra Gale.

—¿Quieren ser Clase-S?

Una voz se asomó detrás de ellos. Voltearon y encararon a una chica muy parecida a Skyler. Tenía el cabello ondulado y azul brillante. Llevaba un top blanco, un abrigo lila y unos shorts azules. Unas medias largas negras cubrian sus piernas y eran acompañadas con unas zapatillas azules.

Ella es Ul Fullbuster, la gemela y hermana mayor de Skyler.

Ul sonreía de manera arrogante. Tomó un papel de su abrigo y lo desenvolvió, mostrando una misión Clase-S.

—Si quieren ser Clase-S... hay que hacer una misión Clase-S

Layla corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga y la abrazó.

—¡Ul! ¿Como la has conseguido?

Ul colocó su dedo indice sobre sus labios.

—¿Están dispuestos? —pregunto de nuevo la peliazul.

La mayoría de los chicos se miraron entre sí.

Simon, Gale, Ryuuji, Talli y Skyler dieron un paso al frente.

Gale parpadeó.

—Millia, ¿no vas?

Millia lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí... —enganchó el brazo de Light con el suyo—. Tengo que enseñarle a esta niña como usar su Take Over.

Light se sonrojó: —Soy mayor que tú...

Millia rió.

—Pero sigues siendo una niña. Gale... —miró al Redfox y le sonrió—, cuida de ellos por mi.

Ahora fue el turno de Gale para sonrojarse, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—¡Whoa! ¡Estoy encendido! —exclamó Ryuuji.

Simon y Skyler sonrieron.

—Será muy divertido. —dijo Talli, encaminándose a la salida.

Ul se adelantó por la salida y se despidió con la mano:

—¡Volveremos antes que papá y mamá!

Y los chicos se echaron a correr.

Ryuuji se posicionó al lado de su hermana y Ul.

—Ul, ¿donde es la misión?

Ul le sonrió y se dirijo a los demás.

—Vamos a la Isla Galuna.

* * *

¡Y este fue el primer capitulo de mi fic! Si se, tengo muchos proyectos, cosas que publicar y eso... ¡pero tenía que subir esto! D: Aún faltan muuuchos personajes y muchas sagas, asi que espero lo disfruten, ¡va con todo mi corazón ardiente!

¡Mattane!


End file.
